Finding Home
by ShaleyGrl
Summary: Edward has loved her all along but is afraid to lose her and his best friends. Bella has loved him from the start but has secrets she isnt willing to tell. They both push each other away but how far will they got to hurt each other. M for just in case.


Epov

"I don't know about this Emmett…if we throw a party it may get a little out of hand. We just moved. I don't want to ruin this place." O course. We live here for two days so lets throw one of his crazy parties that usually end up with multiple people passed out on the couch.

"Oh come on Edward. Don't be such a girl!" He wrapped his arm around my head.

I push out form underneath his grip in disgust. "God man! Don't you ever wear deodorant?!"

He stepped back and looked at me. "Listen I met this hot chick the other day and if we throw this party then I can smooth my way in.

I smirked already knowing the answer to the next question. "Why didn't you already?"

He winced not answering.

"You were slobbering drunk when you met her! How do you even know she is 'hot'?"

A dreamy look crossed his face. "No one could imagine how beautiful she is."

I sighed. "Fine. We can throw the damn party."

"Yes!"

I rolled my eyes and walked away as Emmett started planning. As I made my way to my room I couldn't help but notice the spare bedroom we had. Back in our freshman year in college Emmett, me, and James all pitched in and bought this apartment waiting till we actually owned till we moved in. We thought it would be awhile but we had finally got in here.

But it was only Emmett and me that moved in. We didn't really know what had happened to James. Just six months ago he kind of just bailed out on us. We didn't get to finish our senior year of college with him.

But I was really pissed at him for leaving like that. Not because of just ditching without an explanation. But he had left the most beautiful girl behind broken.

Bella was Emmett's little sister. She was two years behind us so she was in her junior year of college. Her long brown hair that had a tinge of red through in some lights looked so soft that you could float on it. And her eyes…you could see the depths of her soul in those eyes.

Stop! I have got to get a grip.

See, there's a problem. I'm completely in love with Bella Swan. I have been since I made friends with Emmett in the eleventh grade. But I never had the nerve to tell her. Emmett was very over protective over his sister since their mom died and their dad just kind of forgot about them.

But at the beginning this year James didn't care what Emmett thought. And so Bella and James started dating. Emmett was furious and the friendship just stopped. Emmett was going to kill him but Bella started crying before the first punch was thrown.

Emmett stopped himself from fighting to comfort his sister. James, the bastard, just sat there and watched her. But she wouldn't talk to either one of them so I took her hand and we went riding around in my Volvo. I took her to a meadow that I always went to and she loved and forgot about the fight.

She had looked so beautiful in the sun that I started to kiss her. And for a moment it looked like she wanted to kiss me too. But I knew James was who she was with so I pulled away to take her home.

I thought they were happy together but then James just came running into the dorm me and him shared and started packing his stuff. I tried to talk him out of it but then he tried to punch me. That's when I saw blood running down his face. He said he had gotten into a fight with a random guy.

But that was no reason to leave. But he did. And we never heard from him again.

I wanted to drive straight to Bella but I knew that after what happened with James, Emmett wouldn't want me with her. So I just called him and told him about it. Of course he was furious but Bella came first.

When I saw Emmett the next day he had deep purple shadows under his eyes. I asked about Bella and he said that she wasn't good. She had screamed and cried but when she would calm she wouldn't say a word to anyone.

There hasn't been much improvement. I think the only time she leaves the house is for school or to come over to where Emmett and me live. She spoke now but it was never with the same light that she had had before.

I didn't want to distance myself from her but I knew that if I didn't that I would end up hurting myself and losing my friend. But sometimes that didn't seem to matter.

It was times like this that I would hug Bella and she wouldn't pull away. We even sat on the couch for over an hour before pulling away reluctantly.

I made my way into my room trying to shake off the thoughts. I had to distance myself from her. If not for me than for her. She had too much pain to deal with then to add me to it. But how do you distance yourself from the person you want at your side at all times?

Bpov

"You want me to come to a party?"

"Yea. Come on Bells! Its been awhile since I've seen you."

I snorted. "You just want me to bring Rosalie don't you?"

His silence answered my question. "Sure. I'll bring her but don't drink as much as you did last time or you'll never have another chance."

Emmett laughed. Before we could say anything someone at Emmett's apartment yelled. "What the hell! Emmett get your ass over here and get this kegs from my door so I can get out of here!"

Edward. Sweet gentle Edward. How I wish I could forget about him. He had been in my heart since the day I met him. He was so gorgeous but it was more than that. He was smart and compassionate. I knew he was way out of my league but I there times when it seemed like we could be more.

That's why I never dated in high school. I was always waiting for him to make a move. But he never did. That's when I started dating…_**him**_.

"Um…I gotta go Bells. But I'll see you at the party later tonight though right?"

"Yea. See ya."

I hung up the phone and went upstairs to find Alice and Rose in my bedroom. "Hey. Emmett just called and invited us to a party tonight."

Both of them shot me a questioning look. I knew I deserved but I tried my best to ignore it. "You, Bella Swan, want to go to a party?"

"Yes, Alice. But not if you're going to be dramatic about it." She stuck her little pixie tongue at me and I smiled.

I didn't want to go to this party at all but I knew that Emmett wanted to see Rose again. And after everything he has done for me I should sacrifice one night for him.

On the bright side I'd get to see Edward.

Alice and Rose clapped their hands and screamed "Makeover!" at the same time.

And there was the dark and evil side of it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so tell me what you think! If you have any suggestions or anything you want to see then just tell me!! Your wish is my command :D

This is my first fanfic so Im really excited about where I see this story going.

FYI I dont have a beta yet.


End file.
